1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for helmets, and more specifically to covers for motorcycle helmets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many states require motorcycle riders to wear helmets. Riders may feel oppressed by these laws and may wish to express their individuality, rebellious nature, or other feelings. Other riders choose to wear helmets for safety reasons, even where not legally required, and may be dissatisfied with the limited range of helmet styles available. One way to address these concerns is to add covers to such helmets.
The related art includes various types of covers for a variety of different kinds of helmets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,895 issued to Barnes, Jr. ('895) discloses a fabric baseball cap used to cover a sports helmet held in place by an elastic band. U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,752 issued to Mitchell ('752) discloses a removable interlocking cap, made of colored flexible plastic, for a sports helmet to allow individual players and teams to be easily distinguished by the color of the helmet caps and to allow the color to be changed quickly. U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,652 issued to Ekman ('652) discloses a plastic foil (polyvinyl chloride film) camouflaging cover for a military helmet, held in place with an elastic drawstring or band. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,289 and 5,727,250, issued to Hild and Black, respectively, disclose sun shields for use with construction hard hats. The Hild patent describes a rigid plastic sun shield frictionally attached to the hard hat, while the Black patent describes a fabric covered vinyl sunshade attached with an elastic band.
The helmet covers in the related art are not satisfactory for use with certain types of motorcycle helmets because they do not serve to disguise the helmet, and do not attach securely enough to the helmet to remain in place when the wearer is riding a motorcycle at a high speed.